megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Jenna Angel
|englishva= }} Jenna Angel is a character of the Digital Devil Saga series. Appearances * Digital Devil Saga: Primary Antagonist, Final Boss (as Harihara) * Digital Devil Saga 2: Antagonist Profile Early life Jenna Angel was the Chief Technical Director at the Karma Society, a foundation formed to study the natural disasters striking the Earth. A , she gave birth to Sera using both sperm and an egg from her own body. Due to the child's talents as a cyber shaman, Sera was used as part of an experiment to communicate with God, who was revealed to be the reason for the disasters. Due to the ulterior motives of Serph Sheffield, God became angered and used the Sun to begin destroying humanity, turning it black and causing people to turn to stone. Jenna was the one to discover the syndrome causing people to petrify: due to reshuffles in the Karma Society's staff, the discovery was credited to Margot Cuvier, with the affliction being called the "Cuvier Syndrome" as a result. Jenna also discovered that demons were immune to the Cuvier Syndrome, and created the demon virus by taking weak strands of corrupted data from the sun and intensifying them over five years. She also continued her research in the hope of finding a cure. Her work was aided by David Gale, with whom she was in love. David contracted the Cuvier Syndrome and was sent to an isolation ward despite the condition not being contagious. The ward was attacked by terrorists, and David died in Angel's arms. Despite asking her not to hate them, Jenna grew to despise the world and humanity as a whole: her goal became to create a world ruled by the strong, similar to the "Chaos" alignment of Shin Megami Tensei series. She even decided to use her own daughter as part of her plans. Digital Devil Saga When the demon virus was perfected, Jenna hacked into the Junkyard program created from Sera's virtual environment and set herself up as the administrator of the Karma Temple: she intended to test out the demon virus on its AI inhabitants. Appearing before the tribe leaders as an eye floating within a spiked ring, she declares that the tribes must use their new demonic powers to devour their enemies and ascend to Nirvana. She also adds the rule that the surviving tribe must bring Sera to "Nirvana". She aids Varin Omega when confronted, knowing he is the avatar of Colonel Terrence Beck. She presumably grants him the added power of the Hunger Wave to him, as she also possesses it herself. At the very end of the game, she manifests in her human form at the top of the Karma Temple. She retakes full control of the Junkyard and starts deleting it to force Sera to leave it with her for her own purposes. When confronted by the Embryon, she expresses admiration over their growth and development, which she attempts to test through her own demonic form, Harihara. However, her glee quickly devolves into annoyance and eventual desperation as the five destroy her defenses and her control sphere. Left powerless before the destruction of the Junkyard, she collapses in a heap before the exit portal. She is, however, rescued by Gale, whose hand she takes in a stupor upon a memory of someone heavily resembling Gale. Digital Devil Saga 2 Still pursuing her goal, Jenna prepares to continue using Sera for her own goals, while also undermining Cuvier's regime. Initially believing that the Embryon AIs didn't manifest as physical bodies, she is shocked to learn of their appearance: she refers to this as "another of God's little tricks". Planning to use the Embryon for her own ends, she aids them by giving them access to Sera. Cuvier then moves against her, but having infected herself with the demon virus, Jenna easily kills the soldiers sent to arrest her. After God begins his final attack on Earth, Jenna kills Margot Cuvier with a gunshot to the head. She chides her for refusing to acknowledge that emotions influence actions, and that the history of mankind has already ended long ago. She is killed when she is confronted by Gale, who seems to hold at least part of the data of her deceased lover David within him. Gale accuses her of betraying David's spirit and his desire to help people, and refusing to accept the truth, Jenna stabs him through the chest. Gale takes this opportunity to stab Jenna as well, and they die in each other's arms. Her data ascends to the sun, and depending on a dialog choice made by the player, she finally finds peace and merges with Seraph, allowing Seraph to inherit her powers. As she never attains enlightenment, she is reincarnated. Gallery Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Characters Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 Characters Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Bosses Category:Final Bosses